Scènes de ménages
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: La vie est calme et monotone ? Non elle est bruyante et désordonnée et ce n'est pas Stiles et la meute qui diront le contraire.
1. Génie ?

Vous savez que c'est dur d'écrire un drabble ? Oui ? Non ? Ben moi je ne savais pas, je découvre, moi qui aime faire des phrases à rallonge, avoir un quota de mot c'est juste un challenge, un drabble c'est comme twitter mais ça m'amuse ^^

Alors que dire sur Scènes de ménage ? Le titre ne m'appartient pas mais il appartient à M6, c'est un bon début non ?

Côté pairing ? Eh ben, euh y'a Stiles déjà et y'a Derek, donc on va dire Sterek établi ou non, sous-entendu ou non, en amour, en amitié. Pour le reste, ben je ne sais pas moi-même, on va dire que Stiles est le personnage principal de la majorité des drabbles déjà écrit.

Côté publication ? **Un par semaine.**

Ensuite, je tenais à remercier **Colinou** encore et toujours et **Bruniblondi** qui a accepté de relire chaque drabble et de me donner son avis, merci les filles !

Pour terminer (c'est dingue l'intro est plus longue que le drabble !) ben si jamais vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse, allez savoir ce qui peut sortir de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué...

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **1\. Génie ?**

Stiles avait mal aux côtes. Le jeune homme, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Le plus discrètement possible. Les bras enroulés autour de lui, l'étudiant en médecine légale crut qu'il allait finir par mourir d'asphyxie s'il continuait ainsi.

Un grognement le força à se mordre les lèvres, son regard posé sur Derek se brouilla tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler. N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme s'approcha du loup, le poussa avant de se pencher pour brancher la télévision avant d'exploser de rire.

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois sur l'objet, vexé faisant redoubler le rire du plus jeune.

 **A suivre !**


	2. Innocence

Voilà le second drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Comme le précédent, on remercie Colinou et Bruniblondi pour leurs avis :)

carbonnier gilda : Voilà la suite:)

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **2\. Innocence.**

Peter tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de se mordre l'ongle du pouce. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Les membres de la meute discutaient/criaient entre eux, chacun y allant de son point de vue sur ce qu'il convenait de faire lors de cette soirée "meute".

Le regard rivé sur le sol, le loup se mordilla une nouvelle fois l'ongle avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le téléphone traînait sur le sol. Du bout du pied, Peter poussa l'objet cassé sous le canapé, un air de pure innocence sur le visage.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	3. D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **3\. D**

Peter leva les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, le regard s'alternant entre Scott et Derek. Sérieusement qui lui avait collé des crétins pareils dans les pattes ?

Le pauvre humain inspira profondément, expira longuement avant de recommencer dans le but évident de se calmer alors que les deux loups se lançaient dans le concours de celui qui hausserait le plus les sourcils. Derek était d'ailleurs un expert à ça.

_ Bon, souffla Stiles. Essayons le plan B.

_ Passe direct au plan D, sourit Peter. D comme débiles.

Deux grognement résonnèrent.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre**


	4. Minus et Cortex

**Je vous avoue que l'accueil réservé à ces drabbles me touche énormément, merci !**

 **On remercie aussi Bruniblondi et Colinou comme toujours !**

* * *

 **4\. Minus et Cortex.**

Derek haussa un sourcil puis un second en entendant le boucan produit par les deux jeunes encore dans la cage d'ascenseur. Le loup prit le temps de marquer sa page, de fermer son livre pour le reposer sur sa table.

La conversation sembla augmenter d'un cran, rendant les voix insupportables. Derek était prêt à prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre dès qu'ils seraient entrés chez lui. D'ailleurs que venaient-ils faire chez lui ces deux là ? Ils n'avaient pas une vie ? Derek se posait sérieusement la question.

_ T'es certain qu'on peut pas tuer Minus et Cortex ? demanda Peter de sa chambre.

 **(-)**


	5. Orage

Wow dis donc merci à tous pour vos reviews vraiment ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur !

J'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'il n'y avait aucune suite entre les drabbles sauf exception bien entendu.

Comme d'habitude je remercie Colinou et Bruniblondi.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **5\. Orage.**

Le shérif ouvrit les yeux brusquement, hagard se demandant bien ce qui avait pu le tirer de son sommeil.

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard quand un flash éclaira brièvement la chambre. Le tonnerre qui grondait, éclata, bruyant, tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

Le père de famille se décala légèrement en sentant Stiles s'allonger à ses côtés, déposer son fidèle oreiller avant de se blottir sous les draps. Le shérif tourna la tête, un sourire attendri en voyant que son fils s'était déjà rendormi, rassuré et en sécurité alors que le tonnerre s'éloignait déjà au loin.

 **(-)**


	6. Nostalgie

**On remercie Colinou et Bruniblondi comme toujours.**

 **Gilda CARBONNIER** : Je te réponds ici si jamais tu passe par là. Cela concerne la question posée en review sur "Je jure". Pourquoi ce titre ? Je sais pas, j'avais juste la voix des jumeaux dans ma tête en écrivant.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques ! Et je vous dit à mercredi pour un drabble spécial anniversaire !

* * *

 **6\. Nostalgie.**

La journée était monotone. L'hiver s'était finalement installé quand les feuilles avaient chuté des arbres. L'hiver était une période qu'il aimait autant qu'il détestait. Parce que le mois de Décembre lui rappelait cruellement la mort de sa mère. Il avait fait son deuil. Cela avait été long mais maintenant les souvenirs de sa mère s'apparentaient à de la nostalgie, des brides de vie qu'il chérissait.

Scott lui donna un coup de coude, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Son ami fronçait les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire, le rassurant. Scott l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de se détendre.


	7. 21 Octobre 2015

Gilda CARBONNIER : Je ne sais pas combien de scènes il y aura en tout mais y'en a déjà 20 d'écrits ^^. C'est normal de prendre le temps de répondre, merci à toi de laisser une review.

Bon allez, je peux le hurler : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEE MARTY MCFLYYYYYYYY.

Comme d'habitude, merci à Colinou et Bruniblondi.

* * *

 **7.**

 **21 Octobre 2015.**

Le shérif était en train de discuter avec Derek quand un véritable vacarme se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Le loup et le père de famille échangèrent un regard, pas certains d'avoir entendu la sonnette retentir.

_ SCOTT !, hurla Stiles en sautant les dernières marches. Elles sont arrivées !

Scott rejoignit son ami à une vitesse impressionnante tandis que le facteur arquait un sourcil quand Stiles signa le bon avant de refermer la porte, son précieux colis en main.

_ Elles sont magnifiques, souffla Stiles en ouvrant le carton pour le poser sur la table. Les Nike de Retour vers le Futur !


	8. Fierté

Dis donc j'ai failli oublier de publier...

Merci à **Colinou et Bruniblondi.**

Gilda carbonnier : Vive Marty !

blackangel : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

* * *

 **8\. Fierté.**

Stiles renifla bruyamment, se moucha, renifla une nouvelle fois avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Aujourd'hui était un jour a marqué à l'encre indélébile sur le calendrier. Aujourd'hui, Stiles se sentait fier et ému. L'adolescent n'avait même pas peur de dire que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa courte vie.

L'émotion le prit une nouvelle fois aux tripes, le forçant à saisir Scott dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute fraternelle. L'humain serra avec force son ami, ému.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Stiles, Scott avait enfin regardé Star wars. Bénis soit-il.

 **A suivre**


	9. Halloween

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS !**

* * *

 **9\. Halloween**

Un étrange silence s'installa quand Lydia et Stiles pénètrent dans le loft, déguisés. Un sourire de pur satisfaction s'installa sur les lèvres de la banshee parce que vraiment Stiles était bluffant.

Derek déglutit.

Stiles abordait un visage de loup-garou semblable aux leurs : pommettes prédominantes et absence de sourcils. Ses yeux ambres avaient disparu pour laisser place à deux lentilles rouge. Et son odeur ? Il sentait Derek avec la veste en cuir du loup sur le dos.

_ Farces ou friandises ?, sourit l'humain avant de se retrouver avec un loup dans les bras.


	10. Commère

**10\. Commère.**

Il était tard quand Stiles pénétra dans le commissariat. Vraiment tard. Un tupperware en main, ses clefs dans l'autre, l'adolescent se sentit brusquement tirer en arrière, avant d'être forcé de s'accroupir.

Son père lui lança son fameux regard "chut je suis au milieu de quelque chose"

Stiles se redressa, avisa Jordan et Lydia en grande conversation, vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre alors que la jeune femme était assise sur le coin du bureau de l'adjoint.

_ Pire qu'une commère, grommela le plus jeune en chuchotant, récoltant une tape derrière la tête.

 **A suivre.**


	11. Ombre

**Petit drabble particulier, hors ship puisqu'il n'est absolument pas Sterek mais c'est une scène du final de la 5A qui m'a inspiré.**

 **Je ne mettrais pas d'alerte Spoilers vu que je ne cite pas ladite scène.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le retour du Sterek !**

* * *

 **11\. Ombre.**

Les lèvres de Malia se posèrent en un baiser léger derrière l'oreille, faisant fermer les yeux à Stiles. La colère ressentie par l'humain s'estompa progressivement alors que la jeune femme se serrait contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Il n'y avait rien besoin de dire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Malia était un diamant brut, son roc. Elle était toujours là pour lui, qu'il en est conscience ou non.

Stiles avait pris une vie et sans Malia et son père, il serait très certainement devenu fou. Malia l'aimait pour ce qu'il était : humain.

 **(-)**


	12. Natasha

Bêta-Readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.

* * *

 **12\. Natasha.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Stiles réexaminait une nouvelle fois le rayon. Ce n'était pas comme si cela faisait la dixième fois qu'il recommençait.

Pourquoi le loup avait-il accepté d'accompagner le plus jeune déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne lui disait pas.

Mais amour ou pas, là ça frisait le ridicule...

_ Stiles !, grogna le loup à bout de patience.

_ C'est bon, souffla l'humain. Je prends celle là. Je vais l'appeler Natasha. Tu l'aimes ?

Est-ce que ça serait répondre oui si Derek se mettait à frapper Stiles avec sa nouvelle batte en aluminium ?

(-)


	13. Jeep

Et voilà un nouveau drabble ! Pour vous rendre compte, aujourd'hui j'ai écrit mon 24ème drabble, je ne sais honnêtement pas quand je vais m'arrêter... En tout cas, je vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews et aussi les lecteurs de l'ombre.

 **Celui-là a été écrit à la demande de Bruniblondi** , donc je peux totalement dire que je lui dédie ce drabble.

Comme elle et comme BunnyJack97 qui m'a demandé le drabble précédent Natasha, si vous avez une idée que vous voulez voir se transformer en drabble, n'hésitez pas à me la transmettre et je verrais ce que je peux faire !

 **MalyciaGildaM** : Merci de continuer à reviewer ! Avec ta question sur le nom de la batte de Stiles, tu m'as donné une idée alors attends toi à voir un drabble arriver en rapport avec ça, le 25ème va savoir ^^

En tout cas merci encore et bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

(Message d'intro plus long que le drabble, mea culpa...)

* * *

 **13\. Jeep.**

Stiles se figea au bas des marches, ses livres encore en main, forçant Scott à en faire de même. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent inspira brusquement, l'air ayant du mal à se frayer un chemin dans ses poumons.

_ Où...Où est ma voiture ?!, hoqueta l'humain. Où est ma jeep ?! SCOTT OU EST MA JEEP ?!

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils avant de finalement regarder la place de parking...vide que fixait son ami. Effectivement, la place était vide.

_ Quelqu'un a volé ma voiture ?!, hurla Stiles. Ma Roscoe ! Ma fifille ! A moi ?! Le fils du shérif !?

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	14. Uptown Funk

**Bêtas-readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi **

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **14\. Uptown Funk.**

La fenêtre ouverte, Derek passa dans l'ouverture avant de pénétrer dans la chambre pour finalement se figer, le regard appréciateur.

Dos à lui, sans t-shirt, Stiles se dandinait bougeant et chantant en rythme.

_ I'm too hot. Say my name you know who I am. I'm too hot. Girls hit your hallelujah.

L'adolescent se retourna, son ipod coincé dans la ceinture de son jean avant d'offrir un sourire à Derek en se rapprochant de lui.

_ If you sexy then flaunt it. Don't brag about it, come show me.

Les mains sur la ceinture du loup, Stiles continua de se dandiner, entraînant son petit-ami avec lui.

 **(-)**


	15. Piscine

**Je vous kiff un truc de ouf !**

 **Merci d'être encore là ! Surtout que les 3/4 de ces drabbles sont écrits le matin dans le métro...Alors merci !**

 **Bêta-readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.**

 **calliope : C'est un plaisir de te faire sourire vu que vos petits mots me font aussi sourire !**

* * *

 **15\. Piscine.**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, interrogea Derek en déposant ses clefs sur le meuble d'entrée.

_ Un catalogue sur les piscines, répondit Stiles en embrassant le loup qui venait de se pencher au-dessus de lui.

_ Pourquoi tu regardes des piscines ?, s'étonna le plus vieux en baillant.

_ Parce que le nouveau manoir en a besoin.

_ Ah, répliqua le loup incertain. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que je puisse te sauver la vie encore et encore, pouffa Stiles en délaissant son magazine pour passer ses doigts sur la ceinture du jean et tirer Derek à lui.

(-)

A suivre


	16. Grippe

**Bêta-readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et je vous annonce qu'on se retrouve demain pour un drabble spécial !**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **16\. Grippe.**

Stiles frissonna, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton avant d'enfouir son nez dans son écharpe.

_ Ton père a dit que tu étais malade, annonça Derek en faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

_ Grippe, marmonna Stiles.

Stiles posa sa tête contre le coussin derrière lui. Soudain une chaleur l'enveloppa lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Derek s'était changé pour devenir cet immense loup noir aux yeux bleus, c'était la première fois que Stiles le voyait.

_ Merci Sourwolf, murmura l'humain en caressant la tête de l'animal avant de s'endormir.

Quand le shérif rentra, il ne fut nullement étonné de retrouver un loup couché sur les jambes de son fils.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre**


	17. Le Réveil de la Force

**STAR WARS DAY !**

 **JE L'AI VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

* * *

 **17\. Le Réveil de la Force.**

John attrapa son fils par la capuche, l'empêchant de traverser la rue alors que les voitures roulaient encore. Stiles se débattit sous le regard amusé du shérif, avant de traverser en courant pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. John prit tout son temps pour traverser, les mains dans ses poches, serein.

Stiles l'attendait déjà devant la porte de la salle de cinéma, impatient avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce avant de slalomer entre les sièges. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, Stiles se tourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, heureux. Aujourd'hui était la sortie mondiale de Star Wars VII.

 **A suivre**


	18. Humide

**Vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans 2 jours ? C'est NOWEL !**

 **Profitez des gens exceptionnels, famille ou amis qui seront avec vous.**

 **Nous, on se retrouvera la semaine prochaine pour le dernier drabble 2015.**

 **Joyeux Noel à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 **18\. Humide**

Stiles grelottait, les vêtements dégoulinant d'eau. Scott se tenait là, comme si la température ne l'affectait pas. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Stiles grogna, il détestait Scott et ses capacités. Lui allait finir avec un rhume.

La veste de Derek se posa sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant de chaleur. La veste sentait Derek. Le loup le fixait et Stiles lui fit un sourire avant d'enfouir son nez dans le col.

Sa relation avec Derek évoluait vers quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer encore.

_ Mec, il se passe quoi entre Derek et toi ?, demanda Scott quand ils furent dans la jeep.

 **(-)**


	19. Porno

**Non mais en fait, j'ai complètement oublié de publier mardi !**

 **Du coup, ben je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne année 2016 ! Vivez c'est le plus important !**

 **Bêta-readers : on change pas une équipe qui gagne, BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi**

* * *

 **19\. Porno**

La main de Stiles se posa sur les yeux de Derek.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda le loup.

_ Hors de question qu'on regarde ça, marmonna Stiles.

Ils étaient en train de regarder un documentaire sur les loups.

_ Stiles...

_ Non Derek, je t'aime mais regarder du porno sur les loups, ça je ne peux pas.

Derek sentit ses joues chauffer face aux paroles de son compagnon.

_ Et faire du porno avec toi je peux ?, susurra le loup.

_ Quand tu veux, autant de fois que tu veux, dans toutes les positions que tu veux, sourit l'humain avec malice.

 **A suivre.**

* * *

 _*Ce drabble est l'un de mes préférés btw et ne me demandez pas un OS dessus, Bruni a déjà essayé ^^_


	20. Chat ou chien ?

**BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Voilà c'est dit, on est le 12 on a jusqu'au 31 pour se le dire !**

 **Nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Bruniblondi & BunnyJack97 comme toujours !**

* * *

 **20.**

 **Chat ou chien ?**

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, l'air pensif avant d'observer avec attention Derek, Scott et par extension la meute réunie dans le salon du plus âgé.

Machinalement, l'adolescent passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, attirant le regard de Derek. Regard qui passa inaperçu pour l'humain, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en levant les yeux, totalement absorbé par cette question qui ne cessait de lui revenir en tête.

_ Stiles ?, appela Derek. A quoi tu penses ?

_ Je me demande si les loups-garous sont plus proches des chiens ou des chats ?, dévoila l'humain.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	21. Plaisir Inavouable

**Bêta-readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.**

* * *

 **21.**

 **Plaisir inavouable.**

Derek avait une routine matinale. Une routine que Stiles aimait observer. Derek entretenait sa barbe, avec minutie.

C'était ce qu'il faisait à cet instant alors que Stiles le regardait, accoudé à la chambranle de la porte, une tasse de café en main. Avec précision, Derek taillait son bouc pour lui donner cet aspect qui faisait qu'il était Derek Hale. Stiles le préférait largement ainsi.

Derek faisait plus mature, plus mystérieux avec sa barbe. Bien sûr, il l'avait rencontré sans, mais l'humain aimait sentir le frottement de la barbe sur sa peau lors de leurs moments intimes. C'était son plaisir inavouable.


	22. Jalousie

**22.**

 **Jalousie.**

Stiles fulminait. Derek discutait avec _La_ serveuse qui n'avait eu cesse de l'observer toute la soirée. Une discussion à grand renfort de sourires et de regards amusés. Cette soirée, qui était censée être en l'honneur des dix ans de la meute, prenait une tournure qui l'agaçait. Si ça continuait, il allait en faire de la bouillie pour loups de cette serveuse.

Énervé, Stiles finit par reposer avec brusquerie son verre pour se lever et aller s'emparer du bras de Derek pour le ramener de force à table.

_ On était au lycée ensemble, dévoila Derek.

_ Ferme-là, grogna Stiles encore énervé.

 **A suivre**

* * *

 _Hey hey, Stiles jaloux moi j'aime ^^_

 _Merci à mes bêtas BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	23. Numérique

**Celui-là est un de mes préférés et j'ai même pas honte ^^**

 **La télé c'est moche mais ça donne des idées !**

 **Merci à la team BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **23\. Numérique**

Stiles vivait avec son temps. Il aimait les jeux vidéo, il pouvait passer des heures sur son ordinateur à s'en exploser les yeux et le crâne. Stiles avait pratiquement son portable greffé à la main et cela contrastait avec Derek. Derek qui utilisait la technologie comme une simple personne lambda.

Alors ce jour-là quand Stiles l'appela au secours, il ne résista pas à se moquer de son compagnon. La tablette tactile en main, le loup la glissa sous la porte dévoilant la photo d'un rouleau de papier toilette. Le cri indigné de Stiles et ses menaces firent rire le loup.

 **(-)**


	24. Poubelle

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui.**

 **Juste bonne lecture et à vendredi pour ceux qui suivent Hell ou à mardi prochain pour une nouvelle Scène**

* * *

 **24\. Poubelle**

Derek retira brutalement ses lèvres de Stiles avant de s'écarter mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

_ Derek ? Bébé tout va bien ?, s'enquit l'humain en se rapprochant de son compagnon.

_ Ton père, souffla Derek avant de lever le regard.

_ Hey Papa, sourit Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Derek passait dans le coin, il est venu dire bonjour.

Le shérif Stilinski arqua un sourcil, le regard posé sur les deux hommes.

_ Va donc sortir les poubelles Stiles pendant que j'ai une conversation avec ton petit-ami, sourit le shérif en faisant frissonner Derek.

 **(-)**


	25. Bowling

**Merci aux personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en mp.**

 **Merci à Bruniblondi & Bunnyjack97**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **(-)**

 **25\. Bowling**.

Derek ne sait pas comment il a réussi à se laisser entraîner dans cette soirée bowling/meute. Il suppose que c'est probablement à cause de sa relation naissante secrète avec Stiles.

Stiles qui se trouve à ses côtés, le regard posé sur Scott. Il regarde le jeune loup avec de la bienveillance et de la tendresse. Quelques fois, Derek est jaloux de la relation entre les deux adolescents.

_ Scott restera toujours nul au bowling, loup ou pas, chuchote Stiles en embrassant discrètement Derek dans le cou avant de se lever. Dégage de là Scotty, que je rétablisse le score avant qu'Erica ne commence à se pavaner.

Derek sourit, le regard posé sur Stiles et il se sent serein.


	26. Les femmes de Stiles

**102 reviews ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que c'est juste ouf !**

 **J'ai pas de mots sérieux, j'ai pas l'habitude de voir autant de personnes s'intéresser à ce que j'écris ! Et encore moins aimer ! Surtout pour ces petites tranches de vie sans queue ni tête. Alors MERCI A VOUS !**

 **Ce drabble était une demande en review, j'espère qu'il plaira !**

 **Je peux aussi vous annoncer qu'on arrive doucement à la fin de Scènes de Ménages, on ne devrait pas dépasser les 35 drabbles. Je m'estime heureuse d'avoir réussi à en écrire autant déjà. C'est grâce à vous.**

 **Dois-je encore remercier mes bêtas ? Oui, merci les filles.**

 **Oui oui l'intro est plus longue que le drabble en lui-même, je me la ferme ^^**

* * *

 **26\. Les femmes de Stiles.**

Derek ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de jaloux. Il l'était bien sûr mais comme tout à chacun. Cela n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Stiles n'était pas sa propriété après tout.

Mais le voir ainsi, nettoyer et protéger celles qu'il appelait _ses femmes_ , le rendait jaloux. Profondément jaloux. Et elles étaient nombreuses : Natasha la cadette bien entendue, mais aussi Pepper, Charlie, Leia...

C'était idiot bien sûr mais quand Stiles bichonnait ses battes de baseball, Derek avait l'impression de ne plus exister.


	27. Selfie

**Je me la fais un peu flemmarde ce soir, pas de réponses aux reviews MAIS j'ai une bonne excuse !**

 **J'ai découvert Walking Dead et je mate les épisode comme une droguée...**

 **Mais je vous aime tousssssssssssssssss**

 **Un peu de douceur ce soir, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **(-)**

 **27.**

 **Selfie.**

Stiles pianotait sur son smartphone, récoltant les dollars dans sa ville Springfield. Paisible, l'adolescent avait la tête posée sur un oreiller qu'il avait mis sur le ventre de Derek pendant que celui-ci lisait. C'est en verrouillant son téléphone que Stiles prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas de photo d'eux en fond.

Derek s'était endormi, son livre encore en main. Se redressant, l'adolescent s'allongea aux côtés de son homme, les photographia ensemble, avant de déposer téléphone et livre sur le chevet. Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Derek et Stiles se pelotonna contre le loup pour enfin s'endormir.


	28. Rouge

**M'en voulez pas mais je fais une réponse groupée à toutes vos reviews ici parce que pour vous résumer, je bosse en restauration et quand on bosse en restauration, se choper une tendinite sur un poignet c'est juste la galère et ça fait un mal de chien.**

 **Et taper d'une main c'est chiant aussi...**

 **Alors merci à tous ! Contente que le moment cute de Selfie vous ait plu !**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, il me reste 4 épisodes pour être à jour sur la saison 6 de Walking Dead ^^**

 **Tout le crédit de ce drabble revient à Scènes de Ménages, rendons à M6 ce qui lui appartient !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **28\. Rouge.**

Stiles bâilla, traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Derek tourna la tête vers lui, avant de reporter son attention sur son bol de café et sa tartine.

_ Y'a plus de confiture à la fraise, grommela Stiles. Allison me l'avait ramené de France !

_ Hum hum, répondit le loup encore endormi.

_ Derek, j'en ai pas vu la couleur ! Pesta l'humain en ramenant la cafetière vers lui.

_ Elle était rouge, répliqua Derek en mordant dans sa tartine.

Stiles poussa un soupir, repoussa la cafetière avant de grogner qu'il retournait se coucher. Derek haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre son petit-déjeuner.

(-)


	29. Avis

Hellooooooooooo voici un nouveau drabble de Scènes de Ménages ! Et c'est même pas un VRAI DRABBLE ! Bouuuuhhhhh à moi celui est une entorse à la règle il fait 390 mots, y'en a 290 de trop... Mais... Je le trouve fun comme ça, en plus c'était une requête alors mea culpa ^^

Je vous remercie encore TOUS pour vos reviews SINCEREMENT MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **29\. Avis.**

Derek froissa le papier jusqu'à en faire une boule profondément en colère contre ce qu'il venait de lire. Bien sûr, Derek savait qu'il était un homme taciturne, grognon et casanier. Il le savait, il n'avait pas en plus besoin de cette cochonnerie de feuilles, _merci bien_.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa destination, ne prenant ni la peine de sonner, de s'annoncer et encore moins de passer par la porte. Il avait d'autres priorités. Comme stopper ces avis et tuer un humain.

_ Stiles ! Explique-toi ! Gronda furieusement le loup en montrant sa boule de feuille.

Stiles en tenait une parfaitement identique dans les bras et ne semblait pas impressionné par la colère du loup. Et Derek put une nouvelle fois revoir son visage sur papier :

. Nom : Derek ou Grumpy Cat.

. Race : Sourwolf grognon.

. Age : 29 ans.

. Taille : Grand.

. Yeux : Bleu ou rouge suivant la situation.

Merci de contacter le bureau du shérif ou Stiles Stilinski si vous voyez cet homme.

Derek incendia le bout de papier et Stiles se mit à ricaner ouvertement.

_ Une mamie m'a tiré la joue en me disant _"C'est vous ! Celui qu'on cherche !"_

_ Eh bien tu as disparu après notre dispute alors j'ai paré au plus pressé, sourit l'humain. Et là tout de suite, voir ton air indigné c'est juste royal.

_ Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir après...

_ Oui, mais une fois dans ma chambre c'est passé mais tu as littéralement disparu pendant presque 5 jours, je devais faire quelque chose.

_ Tu aurais pu m'appeler !

_ Tu aurais répondu ?

_ Non.

_ Tu m'aurais ouvert si j'étais venu ?

_ Non.

_ Donc on en revient à ça. Écoute, je sais qu'on s'est dit des choses... Bref c'était une méga dispute d'après l'échelle des disputes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me séparer de toi, ok Sourwolf ?

_ Ok.

Stiles secoua la tête avec tendresse avant d'aller embrasser son loup.

_ Mais il est toujours hors de question que j'aille pisser sur des arbres avec toi pour bénir les bois de la ville.

_ Ok.

_ Arrête de dire ok, tu m'agaces.

_ Ok, sourit Derek avant de faire taire l'humain par un baiser.


	30. Ecureuil

**Petit moment d'émotion, aujourd'hui j'ai écrit le dernier drabble de Scènes de Ménages. Il n'en reste plus que trois à partir de maintenant.**

 **J'espère que les derniers vous plairont.**

 **Après celui là, on fera un léger bond dans le temps, on verra l'évolution Sterek en plus posé et plus vieux, j'espère que vous aimerez j'ai adoré écrire ceux là !**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **30\. Ecureuil.**

Peter et Stiles observaient la meute s'affairer à monter le campement. Derek fronçait des sourcils, les bras croisés, Scott se battait pour monter sa tente alors qu'Isaac se battait avec le feu.

Allison vint les rejoindre, s'installant aux côtés de Stiles.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que cette idée de camping était une bonne idée finalement.

_ J'ai de la peine pour mon neveu quand je vois le spectacle face à moi. Surtout Scott.

_ Scott est tellement naïf qu'un écureuil pourrait lui casser la gueule, confirma Stiles.

Trois éclats de rire se firent attendre ramenant l'attention générale sur eux.

 **(-)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	31. Tatouage

**Un peu de fluff ça vous dit ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **31\. Tatouage.**

La première fois que Derek embrassa Stiles, l'humain était âgé de 19 ans. Le loup s'est sauvé et Stiles l'avait évité. La première fois que Stiles embrassa Derek, le loup sut qu'il aimait l'humain mais ne savait pas pourquoi. La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, cela fut comme une révélation.

Les années étaient passées et leur relation avait grandi, elle s'était fortifiée et Stiles avait emménagé avec lui, dans une maison qu'ils avaient cherché ensemble.

Maintenant dix ans plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient à se marier mais avant Stiles avait tenu à rendre leur union symbolique. Ils allaient se marier, costumes et alliances en prime mais l'humain avait voulu qu'ils se fassent tatouer une alliance en dessous de celles qu'ils porteraient. Parce qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours même quand ils seraient trop occupés à se détester. Derek avait dit oui et le soir même, après leurs tatouages, ils avaient consommé leur première nuit de noce, en intimité, loin des amis et de la famille.

(-)

 **Plus que 2 drabbles...**


	32. Retard

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **32\. Retard**

Stiles courait tout en tentant simultanément de s'habiller, boire son café, se brosser les dents et enfiler sa veste. Derek se contentait de boire son thé, suivant des yeux les mouvements désordonnés de son compagnon. Mouvements qui ne faisaient que le rendre plus en retard encore.

_ Putain de réveil à la con ! pesta l'humain avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Tu n'oublies rien ? demanda Derek, sa tasse en main.

L'humain fit demi-tour, embrassa le loup et retourna vers la porte.

_ Tes clefs, souffla Derek en les tendant à l'humain qui revint vers lui en courant. Et ne claque pas la porte, tu vas réveiller...

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

_ Oscar, soupira le loup avant de se lever en entendant son fils se mettre à pleurer. Putain de porte.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre**


	33. The End

**Et voilà, le dernier drabble de Scènes de Ménages..**

 **Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai terminé ces petites tranches de vie.**

 **Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi tout le long de ces drabbles (qui n'en étaient plus vraiment sur la fin) d'avoir aimé, commenté.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur ! Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables !**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, bizarrement je ne l'imaginais pas autrement et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.**

 **On se retrouvera prochainement pour la suite de ma mini ficlette avant de se revoir dans quelques mois pour une avalanche de fanfics, j'en ai pas moins de 3 en cours d'écriture dont la suite de Hell bien entendu !**

 **Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **33\. The End.**

Derek éteignit les lumières du salon, vérifia que la porte d'entrée était fermée avant de rejoindre la chambre en traînant des pieds. Comme chaque nuit depuis deux ans, le lit conjugal lui sembla vide sans la présence de Stiles à ses côtés.

Son mari s'était éteint deux ans plutôt dans son fauteuil, un livre posé sur le torse et ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Stiles avait 79 ans et s'était endormi pendant sa sieste pour ne jamais se réveiller, le laissant désespérément seul. Oscar et Lily l'avait soutenu, pleurant avec lui la perte de leur père.

Il y avait certains jours où le manque de Stiles s'était cruellement fait ressentir, à un tel point que le loup aurait voulu en finir. C'était égoïste et Derek le savait. Ils avaient vécu une belle vie ensemble, ils avaient adopté et aimé leurs enfants et plus important encore, malgré les épreuves et les disputes, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Ils avaient construit leur relation et leur vie. Ils avaient été heureux.

Derek se glissa dans le lit, ramena la couverture sur lui en frissonnant. En vieillissant, le loup était devenu frileux, cela avait grandement amusé Stiles au début.

Derek ferma les yeux, son esprit tourné vers Stiles. Son corps devient plus lourd et à la fois plus léger et le loup distingua Stiles au travers de ses songes. Un Stiles âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et légèrement longs avec un début de barbe.

Son compagnon lui tendit la main et Derek cligna des yeux en apercevant sa main redevenue jeune, sans rides. Stiles le serra contre lui, l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. L'humain lui sourit avant de se mettre en marche forçant Derek à en faire de même.

Une route illuminée se tenait devant eux mais Derek n'était pas inquiet, il était avec Stiles.

Quand le lendemain, Oscar Hale vint vérifier pourquoi son père ne répondait pas au téléphone, il découvrit Derek, dans son lit sans vie avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Derek Hale s'était endormi à l'âge de 86 ans pour rejoindre son compagnon, en paix et sans douleur.

 **FIN.**


End file.
